Everything Burns
by Keono
Summary: Deidara has moved from his home in California to Maine in the winter time. He meets new friends but only cares about one specifically. The night he chose to express his interest was the night things went for the worst. AU, highschool Minor SasoDei, edited


**This was a school project and I'm sorry if there are mistakes like: her, she ect! This was made almost a year ago so the writing different and I ain't gonna change it! Enjoy!**

**P.S. This made my sister, my mom and my teacher cried... And only three people read it so 3/3!**

**Edit: I fixed all the mistakes. I said there were some but people still complain. Being fed up I went over it again. Be happy now.**

High school. One of the very funnest times for a teenager. Most of them only like it because they have more freedom, more fun, more fun, even more people.

Deidara liked that; always having fun, smiling more than he should, his crystal blue eyes gleaming with joy. It didn't matter that he moved from his home town in California to some cold place in Maine. None of it mattered since he knew that one day he would return to his sunny utopia.

It was like any other day at school. Same classes, same lunch, same friends, but one thing he looked forward to was seeing his best friend. "Sasori, un!" the said redhead turned around, only to be tackled by a blond blur.

"God, Deidara! I told you not to pounce on me like a puma, whenever you see me!" he said, irritated, trying to get his friend off of him. The blond just giggled and stood up, helping his crimson haired friend off the ground.

"But I haven't seen you in forever!" he complained.

Sasori just rolled his chocolate brown eyes. "It's been two days."

"I know, it's long, huh, un?"

"Yeah, yeah," was his curt reply, as he picked up his back-pack, checking if his ipod touch was okay.

"So are you staying after school today for the party?" Deidara asked, his face slightly flushed. His friend just shrugged, to consumed on checking his semi-damaged Math book.

"No idea; depends if my granny will let me." he looked up when he heard Deidara giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked, already getting annoyed.

"I thought you don't listen your granny anymore?" he said in a teasing tone.

Sasori blushed and threw a paper ball at the laughing teen, "I don't! She just wants to know where I am!"

Deidara stopped his laughing and smiled up at his friend. "Fine, I'm sorry," he apologized, getting a small glare from the redhead.

"Is Hidan going to the party? Or Konan, for that matter?"

Deidara shrugged. "From how they sounded, I don't think so, un."

This made the older teen sigh. "Of course they aren't going," he muttered under his breath. "I'm going to class. See you at lunch."

"Oh I was..." Deidara stopped short, degraded as his friend walked away. Sure he could be cruel sometimes, but he could be nice and helping; he just rarely showed it and only to the blond.

Turning the other direction, Deidara headed off to his first period class. It was boring as usual, his math teacher with her purple wig was droning on, practically putting him to sleep. His second period class was History which smelled like books that came from a mummies tomb. He was even convinced that his teacher had come from one also and his boring voice always put him to sleep, causing him to get into trouble with his mummy like teacher.

Third period was the best class for Deidara. It was art and he loved molding clay and making sculptures. The thick clay between his fingers till it turned soft and moldable for his liking. He liked to hum or sing to himself, as he used the spinning wheel to create his latest pot, some of the clay sticking to his forearms. He loved to create his art, just like how Sasori loved his. They both had very different views that they couldn't cope with.

Sasori believed that art was eternal and Deidara thought it was short lived. This has now gotten them into a never ending feud of disagreements. Deidara had once given his older friend one of his sculptures that he wasn't planing on destroying and the redhead had just said that he was going to throw it away, since it wasn't worth anything.

This, of course, had hurt Deidara's feelings but he still gave it to him since he had no more use for it. Though one time at Sasori's house he had seen the little bird sculpture, resting peacefully on his desk. Feeling ecstatic that his gift wasn't thrown away, he hugged the redhead which got him yelled at again.

He grinned in triumph as he finished his pot. Picking up his carver, he began to apply more detail. The fringe over his left eye was tied back so he could see what he was doing properly. Sticking out his tongue, he let his hands work, doing twists and turns, making a rose design with a thorn bush.

Deidara finished before anyone else and it turned out better than all of them. As he washed his hands of the grey clay, the ball rang signifying that it was lunch time.

"Sasori, un!" he grinned wider than a Cheshire cat and pounced at his friend, only to have him move away. He fell to the ground with an "Oomph!" and the redhead smirked.

"See what happens when I'm not there to break your fall?" he asked, helping the fallen teen up.

The blond just rubbed his nose, glaring up at the older teen. "You didn't have to let me fall like that."

The artist just shrugged and sat down at their wooden bench for lunch. "I made you something." he said, making Deidara's ears perk up.

"What it is?" he asked, his hand going through his black backpack. Soon enough his hand bumped into something wooden and he pulled it out of the black bag.

His eyes widened in delight and he hugged his friend. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he screamed, suffocating the redhead. In his hand was a puppet the size of his forearm. It was a replica of his friend and he loved it.

It had the same scarlet hair and was the same shade of pale as Sasori's skin. The wood was soft and smooth from being sanded down and the puppet was wearing a black hoodie and a pair if jeans.

"I'm glad you like it. I carved it in Art during second period." Sasori said, his face slightly flushed.

Deidara giggled and held the small doll close to his chest. "Well, I love it!"

After school has done, they stayed after school to help set up for the party. It was just a random party that the principal thought that the students needed and who could disagree?

Deidara was happy that his friend was enjoying himself so much and decided that this would be the right time. He decided long ago that he liked his friend, but he was always afraid to say something in the first place. You couldn't just confess to someone like Sasori that you liked them and this was a big deal.

Both artists were now in the parking lot, ready to go home. Deidara nodded to himself and went to his friend's car, to see him talking on the phone. He waited patiently and he soon hung up. "I forgot my jacket in the main building. Do you mind waiting?" he asked, locking his car.

Deidara frowned and sighed, "Sure, I'll wait."

Sasori just smiled and left. The lone artist sat in his car, engulfed in the silence, only to have it interrupted by sirens. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he got out of his new suburban to see a glow in the distance. He walked around the building that he was parked at and his eyes went wide.

The main building was covered in flames in random spots from the second floor to the first floor. Turning around, he saw fire trucks already coming towards the building, but they wouldn't make it in time through the cars.

Smoke filled the night sky and even from there Deidara began to cough, not being able to breathe. Teenagers were screaming and running away and out of the building. Deidara spotted a window on the first floor and noticed someone trying to get out. He ran towards them, getting many yells from behind him to stay away. The window was ajar slightly, letting little clouds of smoke out, making it harder to see.

He soon got close enough to see who it was and he felt tears falling from his eyes. Sasori started at him, coughing, but still trying to get the window open. Running to him, he tried to move the glass up, only to have it burn his hands. They both saw how fruitless it was, but Deidara wouldn't stop trying.

He saw his best friend give a small smile and mouth three words, that caused him even more tears and made him try even harder. A strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a voice was instructing him to step away.

He screamed and thrashed around, demanding to be let go, but they pulled him away from the building. Soon he wasn't able to see the redhead.

A few seconds later a blast of heat came, causing all of the windows to shatter. Soon enough the building was engulfed in flames, lighting up the night sky. All he could do was cry as the fire claimed his friend's life.

Never again was he the same. People came to the funeral, but no one could begin to imagine his pain, his sorrow so deep, it cut his very being. His once bright eyes became a dull grey and the smile that once graced his lips ever day rarely came anymore.

His world seemed empty without him and it hurt him to the core to think of him gone. He never sang his songs, he gave up on his art all together. He now wished like and art were eternal; he would confess art was eternal a million times just to have his friend back.

Looking down at the grave, a tear fell from his eye. Everything was quiet, as if the night was mourning for the death of another soul. Biting his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying, he placed a red rose on the grave for his friend.

The stars were dull that night, and no critters were about. Clutching the puppet to his chest, he wept to him. It wouldn't have hurt so much if he hadn't said those three words. He remembered the tender look in his brown eyes when he had said it and his cries grew louder, as he kneeled on the grave. Those three words just showed how cruel the world was.

I love you.


End file.
